Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Video and graphics systems may have processing capabilities for decoding compressed video data such as MPEG-2 video data. During decoding of MPEG-2 video data in conventional systems, memory transfer inefficiencies exist because conventional memory organization and addressing schemes do not take into account memory access requirements for MPEG-2 video decoding.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.